custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSlicer/Shadows of the Great Beings
I finally have a detailed outline for my short story, Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Shadows of the Great Beings. It will have about 15 to 20 chapters, and will detail the earliest GMS story yet, making it a great introduction to anyone who wishes to familiarize themselves with the storyline. Plot details Long before the Kodax War, the planet of Gigas Magna was ruled by the Order of Great Beings. They made their home in the great city of Gigas Nui, where they continued to experiment with life. To enforce justice, they had the Great Shadow, a group of ex-bounty hunters meant to preserve the peace across the universe... at whatever the cost. But now a foe has arisen. The Breakaway Council has formed to oppose the Order, and all-out war threatens. The Order needs to make a preemptive strike at their base if they are to prevent the decimation of the planet — and possibly even worse. The Council has allied with the remnants of the Terri, and rumor has it that they are in possession of a weapon powerful enough to destroy planets, or even reality itself. The problem: the Council's base is hidden in a location so secret not even Great Beings can find it. But Scythe, former member of the Great Shadow, is determined to do so — no matter the cost. He has gathered a group of six to defeat the traitors. Six against some of the most dangerous beings the universe has ever known. Their journey will take them from the city of Tenik Nui to the jungles of Noctxia Magna to the seas of Aqua Magna. And when they reach the Council base at last, nothing will ever be the same... Appearances, new and old Characters Some of you GMS readers may be interested to learn that almost the entire cast is made up of "old" characters — those who have appeared later in the storyline. In addition, I am including some characters that and have generously donated to the story, and I assure you I can hardly wait to see them in action. *Scythe: Set to appear in Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Talon Reborn and Gigas Magna: Underworld, Scythe is a Dwarf Rotaxian. But his size is no impediment, and I assure you that he will be just as awesome as the other (larger) members of his species to star in the GMS... *Poisonot: There's a big gap of 100,000 years between the Terri War and The Dimension Chronicles, so what was the ambitious Terri doing then? Well, it turns out he was a warlord of the Breakaway Council. Who would have guessed? *Ora: A secondary character in The Bounty Hunter Wars and minor character Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows, I decided to give the Matoran of Gravity a bit of time directly in the spotlight... *Janneus: Oh, yeah. Having never had the chance to write for him, I just had to do it, didn't I? *Artonix: Another upcoming Underworld character, Artonix is a former Agori bounty hunter, and I decided to use him here. His fighting skills may not be the best, but he excels as an engineer and computer specialist. *Scorpius: Poor guy. Always doomed to be a secondary character. He's cool, but not quite cool enough to compete with the others. Ah, well. *Null: A mysterious insectoid bounty hunter, Null is one of Scythe's allies. He will appear later in Underworld and Talon Reborn. *Markein: Another Rotaxian Guild member. I'm not going to reveal too much about him; you'll just have to wait and see... *Keeper of the Elder Prophecies: How inconvenient is it that no one seems to know what this guy is up to, even though he's clearly up to something? Well, here we get to learn a bit more about him. SPOILERS AHEAD! *???: The leader of the Breakaway Council is... well... unusual. We'll get to him later... Locations *Noctxia Magna: I just like that place. It seems to be an idyllic jungle paradise whenever people with spaceships aren't trying to bombard some Noctxia Magnan place off of the map. *Aqua Magna: I find it a bit odd that I've never used Aqua Magna before except once in my portion of Legend of Toa Keos. Time to introduce you to Cronica-Nui... *Gigas Magna: Time to see both Gigas Nui and Tenik Nui, in their original, non-orbital-bombarded, non-covered-by-lava states. Organizations *Noctxia Guardians: Out of all the organizations in the GMS that I like, this tops the list for sheer awesomeness. *Order of Great Beings: There may be some hints as to where the Great Beings went after the Kodax War, so be prepared... *Breakaway Council: The new guys. I already described them above. *Tenik Nui Republic: It occurred to me that I never actually revealed the name of the people who ruled Tenik Nui before the Empire. Well, here they are... Category:Blog posts